


Halo

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Plotbunnies, Romance, Singing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: Rose comes back from doing laundry to find the Doctor singing in the TARDIS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I do not own Doctor Who. All rights to the show and its characters belong to the BBC.
> 
> just a songfic plot bunny that wouldn't get out of my head. this is my work in the Doctor Who fandom, I hope it's not too ooc. the featured song is the acoustic version of 'Halo' by Starset, you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtEPWGsFPUs).
> 
> leave a comment and let me know how I did. was everything in character? I'd love some feedback. enjoy!

Rose grumbled angrily under her breath, folding a pair of jeans with sharp, cross motions. The Doctor had forced her to do laundry, sending her to the laundromat near Powell Estate with a basket of dirty garments and a handful of pennies. She had begged him to come with and help her (there was quite a lot, it had been some time since they had made a pit stop,) but he refused, claiming the TARDIS needed repairs.

After a few minutes, her untidy pile of clothes had been consolidated into a few neat stacks of folded garments. Moving her whites from a washing machine to a drier, Rose patted her pockets to realize she was out of coins. She groaned, carrying the linen basket against her hip and slipping from the building. She stomped toward the TARDIS parked on the corner, keeping her pace quick so there was no risk of someone snatching her clothes.

She bluntly shoved the ship's door open, taking a few steps in before abruptly stopping in her tracks. Music was playing from an adjacent room, the light sound of acoustic guitar drifting to her ears. She furrowed her brow in confusion. The Doctor listened to music? _Human_ music?

_“Send out the signal and I'll fly low,”_

Rose's eyes widened, her lips parting. Was that...? No, it couldn't be...

_“If it means the death of me, I won't let go...”_

It was! She'd know that soft, accented voice anywhere. The Doctor was singing!

_“And if I'm lost in the world's shadows, I'll use the light that comes to me from your halo~”_

She closed her eyes, listening to his song. His words were gentle, yet deep and passionate, as if he were pouring every ounce of his soul into them. She took a tentative step forward to better hear the muffled lyrics.

_“When you're backed against the wall, I could be the one who's always there to break your fall. You are not alone...”_

It was then Rose realized this was no ordinary song; it was a love song!

_“You're the sun, you're the day, the light that guides me through.”_

She felt a tugging, her stomach flashing coldly with hurt, sadness, and some other emotion she didn't dare name.

_“Never run, run away. I will save you!”_

Hearing the hope and adoration in the Time Lord's hushed tone, she placed the emotion stirring in her chest. _Jealousy._ As much as she'd like to deny it, she didn't like the thought of the Doctor singing a love ballad unless it was directed at her.

_“Send out the signal and I'll fly low. If it means the death of me, I won't let go... And if I'm lost in the world's shadows, I'll use the light that comes to me from your halo...”_

A thought suddenly sprang to Rose's mind and she felt more daft than ever before. _He_ is _singing to me! Who else could it be for?_ she mused, following the sound of the song's eloquent guitar solo down a long hallway and to a half-open door. She lingered just outside, scared to look in for fear of being seen. Just then, the Doctor began singing once more, his voice lower and rawer than ever.

_“And if I'm lost in the world's shadows... I'll use the light that comes to me...”_

Steeling her confidence, Rose glanced in the room. It was a library of sorts, bookshelves crammed with manuscripts lining every wall. The well-dressed Time Lord was seated on a lavish wingback armchair, the door to his right. His eyes were closed, his mouth shut in a tight-lipped smile.

 _"From your halo~”_ he sang, holding and repeating the line. Rose watched, mesmerized, as the words poured from his throat, smooth and thick like honey. He raised his right hand to his lips, clenching it in a white-knuckled fist.

His eyes finally opened, gazing up at the ceiling as if it held his salvation. _"And if I'm lost in the world's shadooows... I'll use the light that comes to me from your halo.”_ His eyelids fluttered back down, the slightest sliver of his russet brown eyes peeking out from beneath them.

There was no doubt in her mind now. Her chest swelled with emotion, her throat dry and her eyes moist. The blonde strode into the room at last, standing about a meter away as he finished the song soulfully. _"Your halo... your halo...”_ He sighed deeply, seemingly satisfied, and rose from the chair. Turning to the door, the Doctor's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he noticed his companion standing across from him.

“Rose,” he breathed shakily, blinking rapidly and moving his jaw sporadically like a fish out of water. Collecting himself, he cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side. “I though you were doing laundry.”

“I was. Ran outt'a coins.”

“Ah,” he replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “Right.” There was a long, tense silence before he sniffed and motioned his head toward the door. “I suppose I should get back to those, er, repairs.”

He shuffled past her, his elbow brushing her arm. He was almost out of the room when she finally spoke. “Doctor.”

He spun around on his heel, pinching his tongue between his teeth and doing his best to act casual. “Hmm?”

Suddenly, a pair of smooth, warm lips were pressed against his, hands roaming into his hair. The initial shock wore off quickly and he cradled her shoulders in his embrace. He did his best to reciprocate the gesture, but he clumsily knocked his teeth against hers, making her grunt in pain and pull away.

“Oi, you daft thing. 'aven't you ever been snogged before?”

“Well...” he began, blood painting his face and ears bright pink. “Strictly speaking, yes, but never by someone like you.”

“Someone like me? What's 'at s'possed to mean? What, that I'm human?”

The Doctor sputtered and struggled to find the right words to say.

“Oh, I should 'ave known. You're a Time Lord, you couldn't disgrace yourself by being with a stupid ape!”

“No, Rose, I-”

“Don't even bother!” The blonde stomped out into the console room, enraged and utterly embarrassed, shoving her face in her hands. She heard his brisk footsteps and felt his soft touch on her shoulder but didn't respond.

“Rose.”

The pleading tone of his voice caught her off guard and she spun around. He knelt down before her to gaze into her eyes with passion and remorse. “Rose, that's not what I meant.”

“What _did_ you mean, then?”

“I meant that I've never snogged someone so gorgeous,” he murmured lowly, the faintest whisper of a smirk playing about his lips. Rose flushed red at his words, flashing him a tongue-touched smile.

Then it was her turn to be shocked as the Doctor captured her lips with his own. His long arms wrapped around her torso, holding her tight as if she were going to slip away. She hooked her hands around his neck, heart pounding as joy and warmth exploded in her chest. Everything seemed to slow down around them, the world shrinking down to nothing but the connection of their lips.

After what felt like forever, they broke the embrace, Rose panting deeply. She stared curiously at the dazed Time Lord who didn't seem short of breath in the slightest.

As if he could read her thoughts, he piped up. “Superior biology. Respiratory bypass.”

“You think you're so impressive,” she chided, a wide, goofy grin splitting her face.

Lifting her in his arms bridal style, he glanced down at her, catching her chocolate eyes with his. “Rose Tyler, I am so impressive,” he replied thickly, smiling back at his Rose as he carried her to the library for the start of forever.


End file.
